


Drabbleprompt: "I'm too sober for this."

by Sweven



Series: (Double)Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Early Clone Wars, Gen, Office Party, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven





	Drabbleprompt: "I'm too sober for this."

“I’m entirely too sober for this,” Kenobi groaned as he watched Bly and Aayla flirt shamelessly, oblivious to the holocams watching their every move. “‘Display Jedi-Clone relations to the Republic’. I doubt this is what the Council meant.”

Cody’s lip twitched. He didn’t know the General well, and if he hadn’t been assigned to Kenobi, he wouldn’t have cared to change that. Kenobi's flippant disregard for military etiquette on their few missions together had made Cody’s mood sour at every turn. 

Still, Cody found himself reluctantly agreeing on the issue of sobriety. 

“I have a way around that, General,” he said, leaning in slightly. “If you’re inclined to break the rules, that is." 

Kenobi looked up, and the amusement in his eyes made Cody bristle. "You? Break the rules?" 

"I follow your orders, sir. Isn’t that what this event is about?”

Kenobi stared at him for a beat, and then a smile Cody hadn’t seen before crinkled at his eyes. "Alright. Lead the way, Commander.“ 

The tension between them lessened as they fell in step. Maybe they could get along after all, Cody thought. It might make missions more bearable. 

Rex’s stash of Corellian wine would certainly make it easier. 


End file.
